


Greener Pastures

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Human Liam Dunbar, M/M, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Liam is a shepherd looking after his sheep. Over the last few months he’s befriended a stray that helps him look after the flock. Today, that flock is attacked and the stray defends the herd, but disappears shortly after. When Liam goes looking for him, he learns something unexpected about his furry friend.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt from [ Friendlysociapath ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath).

It was a nice breezy day. Liam had a good vantage point sitting in the shade under a tree. He looked out over the flock as it grazed through the field. One hand was absently stroking the fur of the stray that had started visiting him often. When he’d first been brave enough to pet him, he expected the fur to feel coarse, but it was quite the opposite. Since then, he always liked having the chance to let his fingers glide through the soft fibers.

The first time they’d met, Liam worried that he was a wolf coming to prey on his herd, but he was decidedly not aggressive. He remembered being tense the entire time, keeping an eye on the stray and seeing if it was going to hurt either him or one of the sheep. Towards the end of the day though, he’d lost sight of the stray which made him more nervous until he saw it again at the crest of a hill, guiding back a lamb that must have wandered away.

After that, Liam felt a lot better when the stray was around. It made the days feel less lonely and it was nice having some help. Lately, it felt like they’d gotten closer in a way. Whenever Liam would stop to rest his friend was always ready to rest his head on his thigh or even curl up in his lap. He’d perk up from time to time and do a wild lap around the flock before coming back and settling in again.

Since his friend had just done one of those laps, Liam let his eyes wander up to the clouds. He sighed as the wind brushed over him while he tried to figure out the different shapes floating through the sky. His fingers running through the smooth almost silky fur. He spread his toes through the grass, enjoying the feeling of it underfoot and guessed that one of the clouds might make a good rabbit.

Suddenly, his friend bolted from his lap. He brought his eyes down from the sky and he started to hear the panicked bleating coming from the far end of the field. A cluster of his flock parted and Liam could see that some wolves had come into the pasture. His friend was holding his ground, staring back at the three wolves, hair raised and in a combative stance, something Liam had never seen before.

Then the wolves made their move. One wolf darted straight for the stray who pushed him aside, but it’s teeth caught the side of his neck in the process. The stray snapped back tearing into the wolf’s shoulder leaving it a red mess. Another wolf darted from his right and locked it’s jaw around his haunches, the stray whined out in pain, trying to claw away the attacker. The third wolf attempted to dart past, but the stray tore away from the second, clawing into it in the process and was able to catch one of the last wolf’s hind legs, crippling it.

Liam rushed down the field towards the fight, ready to step in. He weaved through some of the herd, but by the time he got down to where everything had happened, they were all gone. None of the wolves that had attacked or his furry friend were there. He checked the sheep that had been closest to the fight, glancing over his shoulder every now and then hoping to see the stray return.

The flock was fine, but Liam wasn’t. He couldn’t stop worrying and he kept looking around, hoping to see the soft fur returning to help for the day. Minutes passed and flashes of the fight kept popping into his head. Fangs digging into pelts and blood, more blood than he’d expected to see.

Liam scanned around the field, noting the small wooded spot nearby that a stream wove through. He wondered if he might find him there. Maybe he didn’t want to be out in the open. Liam wasn’t sure what he would do if he found him. Liam was no healer. He didn’t know the first thing about patching up wounds or poultices or any of that.

He glanced out over the herd one more time before he decided to risk heading away from them. He was on edge, partly from leaving the flock behind but also partly because he didn’t know if his friend was ok. He really wanted him to be ok.

As he walked through the trees he could make out some movement near the stream. When he got closer, he didn’t see any fur, but he did see a lot of skin. Someone was bathing at the edge of the stream facing away from him and he couldn’t help but move closer to watch as strong arms lifted water and dropped it down over lightly tanned skin. He guessed it must be a young man about his age. He was caught off guard by the beauty of his muscles, so much so that it took him some time to notice where the man’s skin had been marked with half moons.

Liam furrowed his brow as he looked closer. There was a pair of them around the man’s thigh and another pair up near his neck, still red and fresh. His eyes went wide as he replayed today’s clash in his head. This couldn’t be real.

“Are you just going to stand back there and watch or are you going to come help me?” The young man’s voice was calm and cool.

Liam shook himself out his trance and stepped forward, “I.. uh... help? How?”

“Help me keep the wounds clean.”

Liam stepped out of the trees slowly, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. The young man craned his head to look at him over his shoulder and he was caught off guard by the intense green of his eyes. He stepped closer, his bare feet leaving grass and squishing through the mud at the edge of the stream.

“I... I don’t... what do I do?” Liam stammered out once he was only inches away.

“Just help me rinse them, I can’t reach.”

“Oh... ok.”

Liam crouched down and cupped his hands together, gathering the water from the stream. He lifted it up and poured it over the wound on the young man’s thigh. As the water washed over it, drawing away the blood, he could see the skin knitting back together. He stepped back in shock, dropping the rest of the water back into the stream with a splash.

The young man turned to him with a look of concern and it only startled Liam more, causing him to stumble backwards. He fell back onto his elbows and now he was looking up at the dark haired man standing over him. His eyes moved downwards over the sculpted chest and stomach before stopping between the young man’s legs. Liam blushed before looking away.

“Are you ok?” The young man asked.

“I... uh... I’m fine...” Liam pushed himself back up, stealing glances that kept his cheeks flushed.

“Then I need you to help me finish.”

“Finish?”

“Yes, with these bites. Are you sure you’re ok?” The young man was looking him over.

“I’m sure.”

“Come on then.”

Liam took the hand he was offered and was surprised by how easily he was pulled up to his feet. He nervously continued what he’d started, water washing over the wounds that closed more and more each time. The young man didn’t seem concerned about hiding himself, standing on full display as Liam assisted him.

“I should get you back to your flock soon.” The man’s words came as the wounds were almost fully healed.

Liam had accepted the strangeness of this situation already, “Will you come back with me?”

“Sure thing, Liam.”

“You... know my name?”

“You talk to yourself sometimes.”

“Oh, ok.” Liam poured the last of the water, now looking at smooth unblemished skin, “So... what do I call you? Do you have a name?”

“Theo.”

“Theo... ok. Um, why haven’t you ever... uh... been like this?”

“It’s easier to help you when I’m not.”

Liam was right, Theo really was the stray that had been spending time with him over the past couple of months. He wasn’t really sure how to react. He considered him a friend, but after seeing him like this it would be a lie to say he didn’t want more.

“Besides, you never really seemed like you wanted to talk.” Theo added.

“Oh, I... I’d love to talk. And ask questions. I... I mean... if that’s ok.”

Theo smirked, “I’ll see you up at the tree.”

Liam watched as the bare skin changed, darkening and growing the soft fur he’d felt before. Soon, as a wolf, Theo was darting through the wood towards his herd. Liam, still a little in shock from the unusual sight, followed after. When he got to the edge of the wood he could see Theo bringing the flock back together, dark fur darting this way and that to guide the wandering sheep.

Liam made his way to the tree, watching Theo work the whole way. When he got there, he sat down, back resting against the rough bark again. He thought about what he’d seen by the stream. The green eyes, the dark hair, the perfect body and the skin he’d helped smooth back over. He remembered all the times he’d pet Theo, hand running over his back and scratching gently around his ears. He couldn’t help but think of how that fur could be skin, how it would feel to run his hands over it or through the dark hair.

Theo trotted up and rested his head on his thigh and Liam found himself petting him again, fingers dragging through the soft fur. He stopped himself lifting his hand a little, unsure if it was something he should still be doing. Theo looked up at him and pushed his head back into Liam’s hand. He took the hint and began petting him again.

“Are you able to talk... like this?” Liam was curious.

The fur under his hand thinned, but didn’t disappear. In only a moment he’d found himself combing fingers through Theo’s hair instead. The rest of him was sprawled out at Liam’s feet. Liam couldn’t help but admire the curves of his muscles against the green grass.

“No, and you don’t have to stop.”

Liam hadn’t realized his hand had paused at the tips of Theo’s hair. He started again and Theo rubbed the side of his head against his thigh. Liam was enjoying the affection more than he expected and more than he thought he should. Part of him was telling him Theo was a stranger, someone new that he’d never seen before, but the other part was reminding him they’d spent months together.

“I thought you wanted to talk?” Theo rolled onto his back, and looked up at him.

“I... sorry... I’m not sure what to say.”

“You can ask me whatever you want. You can’t bother me.” Theo rolled his neck, rubbing the back of his head across Liam’s thigh.

“Oh... ok... Hmmm...”

“And you still don’t have to stop.”

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and guided it to his chest. The skin was smooth under his fingertips and palm as he gently rubbed over it, the muscle underneath firm but still a little soft. His own skin was getting flushed from the sight of Theo laying carelessly exposed in the grass and being encouraged to keep his hands on the bare skin.

Liam thought of something to ask, “Why have you been helping me?”

“You seemed nice.”

“I did?”

“You didn’t attack me or shoo me away.”

“Yeah... I guess that’s true.”

Theo chuckled and shook his head before closing his eyes and letting his head roll towards Liam’s stomach, “I’m glad I did though.”

Liam smiled, it was nice to finally know that Theo liked being around him. He’d thought so, but there was something inexplicably satisfying about having it put into words. Though he was more curious now.

“Glad?”

“I like the way you pet me.” Theo flexed his chest against Liam’s hand.

Liam bit his lip, he wondered if Theo realized he could see just how much he was enjoying his touch or if Theo even cared. Liam was enjoying it too, though his own excitement was concealed behind the thin fabric of his pants. He started to let his hand wander further along Theo’s body and was rewarded with a smile spreading across the handsome face in his lap.

“I’m glad you did too.” Liam whispered softly to himself.

Theo’s nose tickled along the side of his stomach, “And you smell nice.”

Liam wondered how he could possibly smell nice with most of a day’s work on him. He sniffed at himself and Theo chuckled. Whatever Theo could smell, he definitely couldn’t, but he wasn’t going to argue.

“If you say so.”

Theo looked up at him, “I do.”

Theo raised up beside him, nose dragging up along Liam’s side. Liam could feel the coolness of the long slow inhale against his bare skin. Theo nuzzled the soft patch of skin just beside Liam’s armpit. He shifted a hand to brace himself, planting it between Liam’s legs brushing the inside of his thigh. He nudged at Liam’s armpit with his nose. Liam took the hint and raised his arm, tucking it behind his head.

“Very nice.” Theo’s words were light and airy.

Liam turned to see a mischievous grin below the green eyes that stared back at him. Without breaking eye contact, Theo started dragging his tongue up the inside of Liam’s arm. The feeling made Liam roll his hips, accidentally pressing his erection into the arm that was already so close. The contact made him gasp.

“I knew you like petting me too.” Theo whispered.

“Uh... Yeah...”

Liam’s words were shaky, Theo’s change of position had moved his hand almost down to Theo’s lap. The tips of his fingers brushed against the light curls of hair so close to what he really wanted to touch. Theo moved closer, the man’s nose and tongue now sliding along his neck. Liam’s fingers moved through the rest of the patch of in the process, bumping into Theo’s stiff member. Liam was paralyzed by the sudden intensity of the moment.

Theo grabbed his hand and pulled it up away from the light fuzz. Liam’s fingers were squeezed around Theo’s stiff member, the heat of it surprised him, but it felt amazing. He slowly tugged at it and Theo gasped against his neck.

“Can I pet you?” Theo’s hot breath felt nice.

“Mmhmm...”

Liam couldn’t manage words. Theo’s hand plucked at the drawstring of his pants, undoing the simple knot. The hand slid beneath the fabric pulling up along his length, Liam was reduced to quivering breaths.

Theo moved again, this time kneeling over Liam’s legs. Neither of them had let go of eachother, nor had they broken their gaze. Theo leaned forward, resting his forehead against Liam’s and starting to slowly stroke him, hand twisting just slightly as he did. Liam’s eyes fluttered, but he kept them locked on Theo’s.

Just when Liam thought he might tip over the edge, Theo slid his hand back out of Liam’s pants. Theo slowly leaned back and Liam could see the light catch where he’d leaked onto Theo’s fingers. Liam watched as Theo lapped it up with a grin.

“You taste as good as you smell.”

Liam could finally speak again, “Can, I taste you?”

Theo finally broke eye contact, looking down into his lap where Liam’s hand was still firmly wrapped around him. Liam could see a small pearl had formed at the tip of Theo’s member and he wanted it. He started to move his hand, but Theo held it in place. Theo’s other hand pulled Liam closer and he soon found himself on his knees leaning down towards the pearl.

“Go ahead.”

Liam practically fell forward into Theo’s lap but he caught himself. He felt Theo’s hand sliding through the hair on the back of his head, pulling him in. Theo rocked his hips forward, and his tip brushed Liam’s mouth, leaving the bit of fluid behind.

Liam licked the taste of Theo off of his lips, enjoying the subtle sweetness of it. Theo squeezed and pulled the hand Liam had wrapped around his cock, the firm grip coaxing out another drop. This time, Liam went to it.

He licked it up, savoring it and letting the flavor rest on his tongue. He wanted more of it. He wrapped his lips around Theo, who had started to leak more at the attention. His tongue was coated with the taste and he groaned in pleasure, the soft vibrations causing Theo to flex in his mouth.

He started to slide down on Theo's member, getting as far as he could before Theo was pressed against the back of his throat. Theo's hand clutched and tugged at his hair, holding him down. Liam reached to grab a hold of himself, but another firm grasp by Theo stopped him. He was happy to let Theo take control, surrendering to him even if it meant there would be some pain.

Theo’s grip loosened and Liam was able to pull himself back again. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He could see the thrum of Theo’s pulse making his member twitch and it made him eager to taste it again. Liam nestled in between Theo’s thighs and started to eagerly apply his tongue and lips, occasionally rewarded with a throaty moan. Theo tugged at his hair to guide him and he enjoyed every moment of being led around.

The moans had gotten more frequent as Liam lost himself to the taste of Theo. He was yanked back quickly, head tilted so Theo could look at him. He stared up with needy eyes, not ready for it to be over.

Theo pushed him onto his back, Liam landing roughly in the grass. Theo yanked off his pants and tossed them to the side before crawling over him and grabbing the back of his thighs. He pushed on them, lifting Liam’s ass into the air and driving his shoulders into the ground. Liam panted, his own member leaking on his chest as Theo’s skilled rimming began to loosen him up.

Liam moaned as Theo’s tongue drove into him, shaking as the tongue wriggled against the sides of his hole. Theo occasionally pulled back to bite just hard enough at the flesh of his cheeks for Liam to wince in pleasure. Liam was confused as he was lowered back onto the grass, but when he catches the other man’s gaze as it goes down to his cock and then back to him, he can only enthusiastically nod.

Liam feels the slick tip rubbing at his hole, lubing it with precum. The pressure of Theo pushing into him makes him quiver and he can’t help but tense up. He can see the frustration on Theo’s face for a moment as the young man leans down over him, bracing himself with a hand in the grass by his shoulder.

Theo’s lips are against his ear, “I want to kiss you.”

Liam presses his cheek against Theo’s, “Please.”

Theo’s mouth is on his, soft lips moving against each other, tongues exploring, and Liam melts into the grass. The pressure returns and he tenses again before more of their kiss relaxes him. They continue this dance until Theo is rooted inside him. And when Liam tenses again it elicits a grunt from Theo. Theo presses a hand against his stomach, slowly sliding it up his chest and into his chest hair. Theo curls his fingers and pulls lightly as he rocks his hips back a little. The slight mix of pleasure and pain making Liam gasp.

Theo starts sliding into him again and Liam throws his head back. Liam’s drawing nothing but short quick breaths as Theo begins humping at him. Each thrust feels better than the last as something inside Liam is causing waves of pleasure to crash over him.

When Theo pushes himself back up and wraps a hand around Liam’s cock that’s all it takes for him to lose it. His orgasm painting his chest and stomach, each spray causing him to tense and squeeze at Theo. Liam’s chest hair is pulled again, and he can see the loss of control on Theo’s face. He locks his legs around Theo’s waist before he can try to pull away.

Even if Liam couldn’t feel Theo’s orgasm happening inside him, he’d have seen it all over Theo. The pure pleasure in his eyes and the toothy grin somehow make him even more gorgeous. When it subsides, Theo falls into the grass beside him.

“That was fun.” Theo’s propped up in an elbow.

Liam blushes, “Uh huh...”

Theo smirks as he starts to rub Liam’s cum into his chest. Liam resigns himself to laying on his back, his arms and legs feel so weak he can’t even try to stop him. Once Theo’s satisfied, he finally pulls his hand away, lapping at his palm and fingers. Theo plays with his chest hair as they wait for their strength to return.

A cry from one of the sheep brings Liam back to reality and he bolts upright, looking out over the pasture. Theo pushes him back again with a hand that’s quickly a paw before darting away. Liam slips back into his pants, retying the draw string and drags himself over to the tree again. He watches as Theo rounds up the herd, bringing back strays and grouping them all together. When he’s done he dashes up to Liam, shifting back into a man.

“About time for you to head back home.” Theo nods to the rose color at the edge of the sky.

He’s right, it is time for him to go, but Liam really doesn’t want to. He wants to spend so much more time with Theo. There’s plenty of other things he wants to do too, but they’d only just started to talk.

“Where do you go when you’re not out here with me?” Liam blurted out.

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a den in the woods over there...” Theo gestured to the west.

“Do you like it? Having a den?” Liam nervously plucked a blade of grass.

“It’s my home.” Theo shrugged.

“Oh... ok.”

“Do you like your home?” Theo was watching him.

“It’s ok.” Liam shrugged.

He lifted his eyes and looked over Theo again. He seemed so comfortable with himself, naked in the open field exposed to the world. Liam admired Theo’s body, and he figured he’d be just as confident if he looked like that.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Theo moved closer, so he could lean against the tree too.

“No, but...”

“But?”

“It’s kind of lonely.” Liam admitted.

“Lonely?” Theo was searching his face.

“Yeah, I... live by myself. I mean, there’s the sheep, but that’s not really the same thing.” Liam looked out at the flock.

Theo seemed to consider his words, looking out over the herd and then back to Liam. He stood up beside Liam and held out a hand. Liam took it and was pulled to his feet. There was still some weakness in his legs and he almost fell, but Theo’s grip kept him standing. Theo brushed a tangle of hair away from Liam’s face and grinned.

“I’ll walk you home.” Theo insisted.

Liam couldn’t help but smile, “Ok.”


End file.
